


Why did you kiss me?

by SlytherinsInSpace



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Coming Out, Darryl has feelings, Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Marriage, Pining, Stream of Consciousness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsInSpace/pseuds/SlytherinsInSpace
Summary: Darryl has lots of feelings- he's thrown into a world of magic and dragons and people kidnapping his son and for some reason all he can think about is why Henry Oak decided to put his damn face on Darryl's and why- of all things- Darryl liked it.
Relationships: Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Why did you kiss me?

Darryl had to admit that these last few weeks in the forgotten realm were quite possibly the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him-

Well; maybe that one time he had watched the 1997 Superbowl and had against all odds been cheering for the Packers to win because gosh darn it if he was going to cheer for the Patriots. 

Sports aside- in addition to being thrust into another world where almost all of his friends had magical powers; where he was capable of summoning George Washington - weird,he knows- and his son was missing and then found and now stolen Darryl was having some; emotional problems. 

Now he wasn't one to really admit to having these sort of issues- but he had learned a little bit from traumatic scarring his child and refusing to have a candid conversation with him- which had all happened so recently it was honestly a bit raw- and to be frank- he just was not sure he loved his wife Carol. 

There was no denying that at one point in his life he had without a shadow of a doubt loved his wife Carol until the ends of the earth- but when he looked back on that time now it was like looking back at a childhood memory- fond and nostalgic for something you hadn't had in a long while and may never have again. 

It was strange because back in the earth realm- he hadn't even thought twice about if he loved Carol or not. Because of course he did- that was what he was supposed to do, just like cleaning Grant’s bathroom and picking up the groceries and learning about soccer because his kid decided to hate the best sport known to man. 

It never occurred to him that all of those other things were things he did out of obligation rather than enjoyment. He didn't love cleaning up Grant’s dirty socks- and he detested waiting in line at Costco and God what he wouldn't do to see Grant in a little football jersey instead of these dumb doodler monstrosities. 

But getting what he wanted out of life sort of seemed to be something Darryl had shoved deep into a tiny box he wasn't willing to look at because it wasn’t even possible without Carol making that grumpy little frown she makes when she is disappointed in him- and frankly he got enough of those already without discussing what he might need from her. 

Not that she would say yes anyway- hell he had kissed Henry more times in the last decade than he had his own wife- 

And that was another problem. 

Henry. 

More specifically kissing Henry because it was- quite honestly the source of another one of his slightly problematic- feeling things feelings. 

It was easy to write off at first- the tingling in his stomach when Henry had first pressed his lips to his in order to shut him up. 

Not the easiest solution but Darryl respected the quick action the other man took- no hesitation. That's what he would tell anyone if they had asked him how he felt about it. Perfectly respectable decision- nobody asked though. Nobody talked about it. 

And he was sure he imagined the way it felt like Henry's eyes lingered on him a bit longer than they did before. 

He tried convincing himself once again that that was just the way kisses felt- that it's the way it felt to kiss Carol- or anyone but kissing Carol didn't feel like that- kissing The Lance had not felt like that either and Darryl found himself oddly desperate to recreate the feeling. 

He hadn't expected the opportunity to present itself while Henry was floating and screaming and covered in his own vomit but if ever there were a test if you were truly and uncomfortably into one of your friends- still getting butterflies when pressing your lips to their vomit covered face- well that had to be a sure sign. 

Everything after that was just icing on the what did you get yourself into cake- listening to Henry mention his wife in that loving tone- hearing his own wife leave a message on his voicemail accidentally confirming what they had both known was happening for more than a little while. And finally watching his own son grapple with his sexuality and attraction in a way he couldn't help with because he hardly understood it himself. 

Darryl threw his head back against the carriage that flew them from For Knights back to the van and let out a sigh- shaking his head lightly and begging all these thoughts to leave him be. 

Swirling around in chaos- Grant- Henry- Carol- was he a bad dad?- had he been a bad husband?- was he being a damn homewrecker just by thinking about Henry the way he was thinking about Henry. 

He was tempted to close his eyes but the fear of the purple men taking over his dreams and not being in complete control of his subconscious terrified him- what if the other dads were there- what if Glenn was naked again- what if Henry was naked?- a flush rose in his cheeks as he shoved that thought back down deep inside him again. 

Nope- nope we are not thinking those thoughts right now mister he thought to himself. 

“Hey Darryl- buddy. Just wanted to come check how you were holding up after that. I know when my beautiful boys- Lark and Sparrow- got taken I was pretty messed up for a while. “ Henry shifted closer to Darryl and he instinctively leaned into the touch. 

It had been a while since he had been touched like that- just absentmindedly a hand on his knee. Comforting. 

“Uh- yeah I'm. I'm fine. I’m sure grants holding up ok- they’re smart kids and he has Lark and Sparrow and - Terry jr. and stuff to keep him safe.” Darryl replied. 

His eyes scanned over the other guys in the carriage who at least seemed to be sleeping - which honestly made sense Glenn had taken a hell of a beating that last round- he almost seemed to die for a minute there. And Ron as it turns out seems to be able to sleep almost anywhere- it should be weird but Ron is just so weird to begin with he wasn't even going to question it. 

“Ya know Henry- I'm gonna work on this whole talking about my feelings thing grant wants me to work on- I’m.” he paused to take a deep breath- “ I’m not fine.” 

Henry nodded in acknowledgement- “ Darryl I'm proud of you for admitting that '’' he said reaching his arm around him and pulling the much larger man against his chest. ``We're gonna get them back,” he added. 

Darryl relaxed against Henry’s chest and allowed himself a slight smile- because for some reason- maybe it was that they had all killed their way across a country or maybe it was because Henry seemed so sure of himself- he really believed it was true. 

“Hey Henry- “ Darryl started- unsure of what he was going to say next but his thoughts were bubbling to the surface without much regard for his usual guarded demeanor.

“Yeah?” Henry looked down at him- sandy blonde hair falling slightly into his eyes and Darryl couldn't help but think it made him beautiful- it was a pit in his stomach he couldn't shake- he had never found a man beautiful before and if you asked him a month ago to sort through what was currently happening to him he would have no idea what to say- but he had just shot a man in the face with a shot gun- and fought a vampire and there was damn eyeball in his fucking hand and honestly finding Henry Oak beautiful was kinda the least weird thing that had happened to him all day. 

“Why did you kiss me?” the words stumbled out of his mouth and he instantly wanted to shove them back in- because honestly he only wanted one answer and he was almost positive it wasn't the one he was going to get. 

Henry looked confused- then thoughtful- then kind of confused again. “I- '' he started but then stopped - looking like he wasn't sure what the right answer was here. 

Darryl wished he could roll perception to know what was going on inside Henry’s head but he got nothin. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Henry said- seeming a bit like there was more to the story than he was letting on but stopping at that. He looked bashfully the opposite direction from Darryl and all of Daryl's instincts told him to drop it, but for some reason he just kept talking. 

“And your-- wife isn't going to be mad at you?” Darryl asked knowing full well that Carol would probably yell at him for at least an hour about this whole Henry debacle; or at least she would have before- now; he wasn't sure she would care. He's not even sure she would say anything- and honestly he isn't sure he would want her to. 

Henry’s face screwed up into extreme confusion and then relaxed shortly after- his hand shifting from its place on Darryl's shoulder to twisting the hair at the nape of his neck around his finger. 

“No- she wouldn't be mad at me.” he replied searching for purchase on the correct words. Darryl was uncharacteristically patient. “ Have you heard of open marriages?” he asked finally making eye contact with Darryl again. 

Darryl nodded because he had heard of them in the abstract- he hadn't really considered that they would be a real thing that functioned- he hardly understood how to be a partner to Carol he didn't want to bring another human being into it- honestly it seemed a bit to him like hippie nonsense but then again this was Henry he was talking to. 

“Mercedes and I are both-” he paused- letting out a frustrated sigh and then speaking the rest of his sentence very quickly. “ queer- we are both queer and we find it easiest if our relationship remains open so we are capable of exploring those parts of ourselves while still remaining one unit- I mean obviously there are rules and things and stuff but no she wouldn't be angry with me for pecking a friend on the lips- no.”

So- he wouldn't be a homewrecker- at least- not of Henry’s home and he wasn't even sure he had a home to go back to when this was over. 

Darryl’s head was spinning. Of all the things that happened in the last few weeks why was this the one that was throwing him for a loop the most. 

“You alright there bud?” Henry asked pulling himself from his thoughts- and only now bring attention to how rude he must seem for just staring out into nothingness- not providing any information on his end to a very personal line of questioning. 

“Yeah- just- thinking.” Darryl supplied. 

Henry hummed in agreement- continuing to spin Darryl’s hair around his finger. It had gotten longer since they got here- if he was home Carol would have used it as an excuse to not kiss him. 

She used a lot of things as an excuse to not kiss him. 

Henry seemed to like his hair though- and his jokes- and didn't really mind that he was chubby- he didn't look away when Darryl took his shirt off- or pull away when he got closer to him- he pulled him closer and stroked his hair and kissed him randomly without him asking four times first and it was- nice. 

“I think I liked it.” Darryl finally spoke after a minute. “The kiss- I think I liked it more than I wanted to.” 

Henry smiled- “me too bud-” 

Darryl let out a small laugh and leaned farther into Henry’s shoulder until he felt the carriage start to descend. 

They had a million things to do- the threat of death still looming over them from the library- from the men stealing their kids- from every road they seemed to walk down in this damn world. - but for some reason- in this exact moment it didn't seem quite so difficult. 

He pulled away from Henry's side- smile flitting over his features once again and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. 

He wasn't sure how any of this mess worked- open marriages or gay things or identifying ones self as queer or whatever the heck he was going to have to do when they got back to their normal world where labels were important and he would surely end up divorced. 

But here- at least in this world- he could slide his hand into Henry’s and feel comfortable in his own skin. 

At least for now.


End file.
